Nothing's Sweeter
by lizook
Summary: She just hoped he’d enjoy this last... gift... she had planned...


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in the future; B&B are in an established relationship

**A/N**: A bit of a late birthday gift for **K. Elisabeth**, I wouldn't have finished this without feedback from **cathmarchr **and the look over by **space77** - thanks ladies for your awesomeness!

**Disclaimer**: Unless someone got _me_ a waaaay late birthday gift, Bones does not belong to me. Title found in the Lady Antebellum song _American Honey_.

* * *

She heard the door click shut, his keys dropping to the counter as he locked up. Adjusting herself against the pillows, she let her eyes drift shut for a moment, knowing that (_out of habit_) he'd take five minutes to make sure all the lights were out, the doors locked.

His birthday dinner had gone surprisingly well, her present to him (impossible to get, sold out tickets to see the Flyers play in game three of the Stanley Cup finals) was well received... she just hoped he'd enjoy this last... _gift... _she had planned...

Rolling on her side, she unscrewed the lid of the jar and inhaled deeply, her thoughts drifting to the first morning she'd found him standing in her kitchen, sleep pants slung low on his hips as he spread the Nutella over his toast. His eyebrow had arched, eyes never leaving hers as he chewed slowly, tongue swiping over his lips as he swallowed.

Almost every morning since, the same sight had met her: his mouth tipping up as he slathered the spread (on especially..._ sated._.. mornings, peanut butter, too) on his toast and handed her her mug of coffee. She routinely chastised him (_Booth, ingesting that much sugar daily can cause..._) for it, but tonight...

"Bon-" He stopped in the doorway, breath stilling as his eyes drifted over her naked body, pale skin appearing even more radiant against the burgundy sheets. Her hair fanned across her shoulders as she turned to face him and he grinned, gaze drifting down her toned arms, over her delicate hands, and... "Bones, are you eating in bed?"

Shaking with silent laughter, she laid back once again, "No, I'm just waiting to be eaten."

Pulse pounding, he kicked off his shoes and crossed the room leaving his crumpled shirt and jeans in his wake. "You want me to," he picked up the jar, dipping his finger into the chocolate, "you say I eat too much of this stuff..."

"It's," she leaned forward, hands pushing off his boxers as her lips brushed across his jaw, "your," and over his shoulder, "birthday," before her mouth closed around his finger, gently sucking while her tongue swirled around him.

"Mmm," he scooped more Nutella from the jar, drawing a line down her throat as he covered her body with his, "what'd I do to deserve you?"

"I think," she gasped, her head falling back as he nibbled, sucked... _licked_... the chocolate from her body, "...think it's the other way around."

"Well," his teeth nipped at her skin, lips caressing her as he removed every bit of spread he could find, "we're both lucky then. And I'm sure as hell," he leaned over her, grabbing the jar from the table, "going to enjoy my birthday dessert."

"Goo- oh... that's..." she took a steadying breath as the Nutella, warmed by his hands, was spread over her breasts, his mouth descending on her seconds later, "that's... nice."

Her hands twisted in hair as he teased, tongue lightly stroking away the chocolate spread before he laved her nipple into his mouth. She arched into his touch, groaning as he moved to her other breast, sucking and nipping the tight peak as he rocked his arousal against her thigh.

"You tas... mmm," the jar crashed to the floor as he cupped her hips and slid into her heat, "oh god, you're unbelievable."   "You're not so... oh shit," she moaned, hooking her leg across his waist as he rocked into her, "so damn good, Booth..."

Grinning, he cupped her ass, driving him deeper as their chests moved together with delicious friction. Her other leg fell across his back, clutching him to her as their rhythm increased and their mouths met.

He groaned as her tongue slid against his, the taste of Nutella and wine and, ohhellyes, _her_ overwhelming him. He sucked at her bottom lip, tension becoming unbearable as her nails dragged up his spine.

"Fuck, baby," he rocked into her harder, his hands grasping her shoulders, "clo-"

"Oh god, yes, right..." her eyes slammed shut, her breath heavy against his jaw as their hips met again and again and... "yes, yes... BOOTH!" Her back arched, hands pressing hard into his sides as pleasure washed over her.

His hand tangled in her hair and he returned to her once more before, "Oh fuck, yes Bones, I'm gonna..." he bit lightly into her shoulder, fingers drumming against the nape of her neck as his orgasm shook him.

Gasping, he rolled next to her, pulling her onto his chest as their breathing evened, his hands drifting over the curve of her waist.

"You," she laughed, fingers skimming his chest as her knee nudged between his, "missed some of the Nutella..."

"Hmm?" _Oh. _He felt his breath rush from him as she leaned forward and sucked off the chocolate that had melted from her to him.

"Why," she snuggled against him, foot running up and down his shin, "did you stop using it? I made it clear that I wanted you to indulge in it for once."

"You know why?" He cupped her face, thumb circling her cheek, "Because nothing tastes as good as you, Bones. _Nothing_."

Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him even closer, whispering 'Happy Birthday' against his lips.


End file.
